The story behind the numbers
by little angel of the sea
Summary: Side story to prince of the streets about the past of all the numbers.
1. Senri

Hello everyone who read this. Thank you for reading.

Most of these stories will be discontinued for a while. I will restart them when I finished an old one. I however can continue one of these stories so please go to my poll and vote pretty pretty please.

Thank you for reading^^

* * *

"_I'm sometimes go crazy thanks to their whining. They never make any sense at all."_

"_That's just the way parents are."_

"_They don't like you."_

"_Most parents don't like their children to hang around with gang leaders."_

"_They shouldn't whine."_

"_Senri, you should know that I've done many things no one would be proud of." Kei chuckled. _

"_Like?"_

"_Senri people who live on the streets need to survive. We all do crazy and stupid things. You'll notice this sooner or later."_

"_Whatever."_

"_We'll be leaving this town soon."_

"_Soon?"_

"_Tonight."_

"_That's fast."_

"_You can return to your normal life."_

"_Geez." Senri said as he rolled his eyes. "I can't wait to return to my boring life once again."_

_Kei chuckled. "I'll still love you." He passionately kissed Senri. Both of them didn't notice Senri's next door neighbor walked by._

* * *

"Senri?"

"What?"

"I was wondering how you ever ended up here."

"Here?"

"Well. On the streets generally."

"My parents kicked me out the house."

"Why?"

* * *

"_SENRI!" Senri's mother screeched. "First you start hanging out with some crazy good for nothing kid and then you even kiss him. He's a guy! Boys are supposed to get a girlfriend."_

"_I love him!"_

"_He's a manipulative annoying bastard. How could you love him?!"_

"_Mom, listen..." Senri tried._

"_Don't talk back to your mother." His father barked._

"_You're overreacting. The both of you." _

"_Don't tell us we're overreacting. Do you even know what you did?" Senri's mother screeched. She was surely damaging some ears if not those of her family surely those of the neighbors._

"_I kissed a guy. I kissed a guy I like. If it was a girl would you be whining?"_

"_I do not want a gay son."_

"_What sort of bullshit is that?" Senri asked._

"_You'll be a bad influence on your sister."_

"_I WHAT?!"_

"_Get out!" his father barked._

"_What?" Senri asked surprised now it dawned on him that his parents really wanted him to leave._

"_GET OUT!" His mother screeched loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear. _

_Senri did as he was told and walked out. _

_Miyuki his younger sister was looking at him from above the stairs she was close to crying. _

_Senri saw her and waved halfheartedly. _

_Miyuki let some tears drip down her face. She had always admired her older brother and she felt left now. Alone. Scared. But she knew better then to walk down and stop him she would only get trouble with her parents._

* * *

"That's all?"

"I never really got along with my parents. "

"Have you tried to talk to them?"

"No, but I talked to Miyuki."

"Your sister?"

"Yes. I sometimes waited for her after school and walked her halfway home. She changed a lot after I left."

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course. I think I'll visit her again in a while."

"And how did you end up with the numbers?"

_

* * *

_

Senri looked down. "Shit." He messed up big time. He kicked against a stone that was innocently lying on the sidewalk. Of all the days he had to be kicked out of the house he picked the one that Kei chose to leave town. He leaned against a wall and looked at the sky. "Now what?"

_People looked at him weird as they passed him on the street. _

_He must've looked rather weird. He was incredibly tall and everyone could see him when he was standing like this. He chuckled he attracted so much attention everywhere he went. _

_Usually it where girls hitting on him or old ladies asking for help if they knew him or people ran away if they didn't know him. Every now and then it was someone from school. _

_He looked like someone who belonged in a gang but he was rather nice people noticed after a while._

* * *

Senri now chuckled at the irony. People believed him to be in a gang long before he actually belonged to one.

Shiraishi looked up weird. "If you change in what people think you to be you'll end up a crazy murderer."

Senri chuckled. "That what you thought of me?"

"Something close enough."

Senri was now laughing. "I might've."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So how did it connect you to the numbers."

"I just met them." Senri said with a shrug.

"You just met them?"

"Yes."

"And you could just join."

"We weren't the numbers back then."

"Not."

"No we started off as just a bunch of street kids."

Shiraishi looked surprised "Then why?"

"Why we became the numbers?"

"Yes."

"It was a way to protect ourselves. Otherwise we were just the victims everywhere we went."

"Why the name?"

"It were Akaya and Sadaharu who came with that. He wanted to know how strong he was and Sadaharu suggested making a list."

"With numbers?"

"Yes."

"You really have a number somewhere on your body?"

"Yes."

"As a tattoo."

"No. It's just ink. You know how expensive it is to get a tattoo. But it will last a while. Every few months we redo it. We change order every now and again as well so a tattoo would be stupid." Senri said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Shiraishi being the curious person he was couldn't help but ask where Senri had a number. He after all hadn't seen it.

Senri chuckled. He then stripped of his shirt and showed a six on his chest.

Shiraishi unconsciously blushed slightly and caused Senri to double over laughing.

* * *

hope you liked it. If you wnat em to continue please vote at the poll.


	2. Jirou

hi hi,

Yes I know this one didn't end first in the poll but because I had it on the computer I decided to upload it anyway. I still ahve some others but they need a bit editing. I'll post them sometime I think^^

hope you'll like it^^

* * *

Jirou curled up under a three somewhere he knew everyone could find him. He would wake up if someone approached. He didn't sleep as fast as others thought he did. He woke up often. He however could sleep quite peacefully if someone was there. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_The house seemed strange in the eyes of the little boy. _

_The boy looked around at places his bed had stood he looked at the place his bed used to stand. He traced a square forming spot on the wall somewhere once a painting hung. This all confused him. He didn't understand at all. He curled up on a spot where the couch once stood and he fell asleep trying to forget the weird nightmare. _

_The boy's parents were both busy packing the last few things. They were moving. They would move around the world a lot. They had lived here for a few years now. They usually didn't have their kid around during this sort of hectic days. They usually brought him to his aunt but they didn't have that opportunity this time._

Jirou shifted slightly in his sleep and twirled his hand around Yuuta's leg.

Yuuta who came just walking by looked slightly annoyed but decided not to go away or wake up their sleepyhead.

_The boy woke up in a completely deserted house. "Mommy?" He tried. He got no response. "Daddy?" He said on the verge of tears. He started running around the house as fast as his legs could carry him. He cried for his parents but no one heard him. He sat down and wrapped his arms around his legs. He started rocking himself back and forth until he fell asleep again._

_The parents of the boy had forgotten their son was at the house. They usually didn't pick him up after they moved as well. _

_The aunt of the boy would bring him to his parents. _

_His parents would forget him again not even ten minutes after he arrived. _

_The boy had nannies ever since he was young. _

_His parents hardly ever even talked to him. _

_He didn't find it strange his parents were busy. He however felt completely hollow now they had forgotten him at the house. He didn't understand they would move without telling or taking him. _

Jirou shifted again pulling at Yuuta's leg.

Yuuta sighed but didn't do anything about it.

"_Boy." _

_The young boy shifted but didn't wake._

"_Yow gaki wake up." _

"_Ryou don't do that."_

_The young boy blinked. He was alert a little after. "Who are you?" He said scared._

"_I'm Shuusuke. That's Ryou and that's Jackel."_

"_Why are you here?" Jirou said still frightened._

_Ryou wanted to answer but Shuusuke stopped him._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Akatugawa Jirou." The boy answered. _

"_Didn't you move?" Jackel asked._

_Jirou pulled his legs in front of his face again. _

_Shuusuke opened his eyes. "Where are your parents?"_

"_I don't know." Jirou answered in a small voice. _

"_Did you have a babysitter or friend nearby?" Shuusuke then asked._

_Jirou nodded._

"_Come we'll walk you there." Shuusuke said helping Jirou up. _

_The female in her late forties shook her head. "They forgot things often but this is the worst thing they forgot so far." She started ranting about things the parents had forgotten so far._

_Shuusuke smiled politely. "Do you know where we can reach then? It would help a great deal. A new address is also fine."_

"_There you ask me something." The woman sighed. "They usually cut all ties when the move. When they came here they didn't have any contacts but his aunt." She then started talking about how that was something weird._

"_Do you know where we could reach her?"_

"_She died a few weeks back. Weak heart. I say it's because of all the smoking…"_

"_Thank you. Do you know someone who might be able to help us?"_

"_No not really." She said and for once said didn't start blabbering._

_Shuusuke could almost jump in joy that she stopped talking. He thought adults so stupid. "Thank you anyway." He said politely as he turned around. "Could you do us one favor and bring him to a police station and ask them to search for his parents?"_

"_I'm sorry I'm really busy at the moment but I'm sure you can. You're such a responsible little boy." She started talking about how she wished her son was like that._

_Shuusuke nodded. _

_Jirou hadn't spoken at all during all the time he just stared at everything with glazy eyes. He vaguely remembered there were times they had almost forgotten him before. He didn't know that much about his parents they never were there for him. _

"_Shuusuke, why did you stop?"_

_Shuusuke looked a far way to the front. He didn't want to and couldn't go to a police station. He knew the risk of being found. "Can you do this without me?"_

_Ryou sighed. "Do you think they'll listen to us?"_

_Shuusuke knew they wouldn't. _

"_It's fine." Jirou said suddenly. "I don't need to go back."_

"_Where would you go to then?" Shuusuke asked._

"_I'll take care of myself." Jirou said._

"_That's rather harsh." Jackel said looking at the boy._

"_I'll manage." Jirou answered._

"_You can come with us then." Shuusuke said. "Together is more fun than alone anyway."_

_Jirou didn't know why but he just nodded. He had long since realized he wouldn't find his parents and even if he would they would forget him again. He would end up here anyway. He didn't see the point in asking for his parents. He didn't need them. He realized it would be difficult but he would manage. He had just trusted the people who seemed to care._

Jirou had not once regretted his decision. He had liked living with the numbers. He felt like he had a family for the first time, a weird twisted family, but a family none the less.

* * *

hope you liked it. Reviews are still very much appreciated^^


	3. Sadaharu

Like I said I'm only posting this because I still have them on my computer^^

Anyways thank you for reviewing^^ I think I'might actually start writing the ones I haven't finished:P

* * *

"Won't they recognize you?"

"89% the will."

"Will they get mad at you?"

"We're costumers they won't."

Yanagi and Sadaharu stepped inside the smoothie bar.

"Hello how can I help you?" a girl with long blonde hair said. She was obviously a hired help.

"It looks like the shop is doing well." Yanagi said.

"It's 34% bigger than it used to be." Sadaharu answered.

The girl smiled nervous. "Can I get you a smoothie?"

"Two banana smoothies please." Sadaharu said.

"You of course knew my all time favorite."

"But of course."

The girl came back. "Here you go."

Yanagi handed the girl the money.

"23% more sugar than before." Sadaharu said.

"Sadaharu?"

Sadaharu turned around to face a woman in her mid twenties.

"I never thought I would see you again. Your parents told me you stopped helping here."

Sadaharu seemed to think trying to place the girl. "Izumi Mariko, right?"

"Yes." The girl smiled happily.

"You remember all the customers?" Yanagi asked stunned.

"Of course not."

The girl chuckled. "I'm the only one from which he couldn't guess what smoothie I would get."

"I had it correct 45% of the time."

"But it's a shame you don't work here anymore." She smiled. "My baby sister is trying to do your job but she still has to ask everyone what sort of smoothie they want."

"Nee-chan!" The blonde waitress whined.

"What's going on here?" A man in his mid fourties said when walking in the room. He froze when he saw Sadaharu talking to Mariko.

"S-S-Sadaharu." He stuttered.

"Dad. 100% chance you didn't expect to see me."

He seemed nervous. "What brings you here?"

"I felt like buying a smoothie."

"65% your dad doesn't buy the lie." Yanagi said looking at the elder Inui.

The man blinked and looked at Yanagi. "There're more of your kind?"

Mariko smiled happily. "Can you guess the smoothies as well? Can you guess which one I had?"

"97% you will got a strawberry smoothie." Both the data masters said.

She chuckled. "Right. You have it right for once." She then smiled. "I'll be going. Step by again sometimes Sadaharu."

"You came back." The man said nervously.

"No." Sadaharu answered. "I just came to get a smoothie."

The man nodded and turned around.

"You father seems to regret his choice."

"85% at least a part of it is played."

"How did all this happen anyway?"

_Again the metal pipe hit Sadaharu._

"_Stupid, arrogant, know-it-all." One of the kids yelled._

_Sadaharu had long since learned to ignore the insults. He shielded his head with his arm to make sure he didn't get any permanent brain damage and to make sure no one saw how he winced every time he was hit. He had accepted that every time he spoke in percentages he would get the class after him. He had long since accepted that he had to make the homework of almost everyone in the class and that he wasn't supposed to get grades higher than 78%. He also knew his parents didn't like him speaking in percentages. They also would be mad because he couldn't serve customers looking like he just came out a fight. He had a night in his room to look forward to. He realized the hitting had come to a halt._

_The leader of the group smirked. "You're pretty stupid for such a smart guy."_

_That was the cue for all of them to start tying him to the tree._

_Sadaharu was used to it but he still didn't feel like sitting in the rain for too long. He untied himself as soon as the others were gone. He had learned how to escape this kind of situations a long time ago. _

"Now I'm glad that you don't get bullied as long as you have enough money." Yanagi said.

Sadaharu didn't reply.

"But that still doesn't explain how you ended up on the streets."

_Sadaharu was walking home. He was late already and he didn't mind that it was raining. He had the strange feeling something bad was waiting for him at home. He pushed against the door but it didn't budge. He tried again and noticed it was locked. He didn't have a house key and he knew his parents where home. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He sighed and decided to walk through the smoothie bar. He knew it was stupid and he knew he shouldn't have done that but well._

_His parents weren't pleased. They told him he scared away the costumers. The then told him they didn't want to see him again._

_He started running he didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to keep running. He eventually slumped against a wall and looked at the sky. He knew he looked perfectly miserable._

"_Damn you look like shit." Someone said with a whistle._

"_How did that happen? Did you get in a fight with Luxus and did he use his awesome thunder dragon slayer powers?" A boy said poking one of the bruises on Sadaharu's arm._

"_Kin-chan." _

"The numbers."

"They weren't called the numbers yet."

"Not yet."

"No." Sadaharu said with a smirk. "Except for Akutsu and Dan everyone joined before we were the numbers."

"Did you ever try to return to your family?"

"I did the first few days but I gave up." Sadaharu said.

"Sadaharu." A female voice spoke.

"Ka-san."

"I wanted to apologize."

Sadahru looked at her but didn't reply for a while. "Apology accepted."

"I wondered if there was a chance you would come back."

"99.8% chance it will just be awkward and that we won't be happy either way."

"But…"

"You were happy before you can still be happy now." Sadaharu got up and left followed by he friend.

* * *

Well hope it cleared up some things^^ Please review... stupid question i know but i like the feedback^^


	4. Jackel

hi hi.

I wanted to upload this ever since I got this weird idea.... I only recently finished it.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Jackel was sitting on the port looking out over the endless sea.

The port long ago was one of the busiest parts of the city. It had boats too big for some people to even imagine. It was crowded with people. Now it was empty, forgotten, forsaken.

Jackel could still see the boats coming and going. He could still hear the laughing of people. He could still smell the fishy smell that always gave him a slightly nauseous feeling. He sighed. He still remembered how he got here.

The wind slowly brushed past his face. He sighed he should've seen it coming.

It all started quite some time ago when he first heard that conversation.

"_Three million." _

_Jackel being the curious kid he was slowly made his way down the stairs to hide behind the door. He had been curious when the rich man entered their house. He didn't understand why rich people would enter a house that was falling down from misery._

"_We'll pay I promise." His mother whined._

"_You said that the last three times."_

"_Please." His mother begged._

_Jackel by now realized something was wrong. He was rather smart and he even realized what was wrong. He shifted and wondered what his parents did to got such a dept._

"_I don't take pleads. You have a wrong person to be indebted to."_

_Jackel was so sucked up in listening to the conversation that he hadn't noticed he slowly crept closer to the door. _

_The man opened the door in anger and looked at the rather young Jackel. He smirked. _

_Jackel having a bad feeling got up and backed away._

"_You didn't tell me you had a kid." He said. He turned amused to Jackel's parents._

_His mother seemed nervous._

_His father.... well it was hard to tell how his father felt._

_The man left at that._

_Jackel had felt something was wrong but he hadn't been able to figure it out precisely.__Jackel had got himself a job. He sold vegetables on a market not far from his home. It had been almost two years since he last saw the man and he had almost forgotten it. He was tired and just wanted to sleep when he started his walk home. He opened the door calling he was home. He froze as he saw who came walking towards him. He guarded himself. _

* * *

"_Jackel is it right?"_

_Jackel looked guarded at the man. "Yes."_

"_Do you still remember what you heard when you last eavesdropped on your parents and my conversation?"_

_Jackel remembered so he nodded. _

_The man grinned. "Here I thought you might've forgotten. Then it will save me some explaining."_

_Jackel looked at the man fearing what was to come. _

"_Come with me nicely."_

"_Where to?" Jackel asked not planning on moving even an inch from the place he was standing now._

"_Japan I believe."_

_Jackel was dumbstruck. "What?" He asked confirming if he heard correctly._

"_You'll be going to Japan." The man chuckled. "Don't worry it won't be all bad. At least I don't think so."_

_Jackel was completely frozen to the spot. _

_The man looked annoyed now. "Come with me." He pulled a still lifeless Jackel with him._

_As soon as Jackel realized what was going on he started to struggle. _

_The man turned around angry and slapped him in his face causing Jackel to stop his struggle for a brief moment. "Listen and listen carefully." He hissed. "I can send you to far worse places. You'll have it relatively nice if you stop struggling this very moment you have no chance of escaping anyway."_

* * *

Jackel looked how the water rushed. He somehow had seen this place as a new start.

_

* * *

_

Jackel got pulled out the boat. He got a bit pale and he lost some weight. He looked tired and a bit sick.

_The man looked disapproving at him. "Tch." He then pulled Jackel with him and pushed him towards a car. The man let go of Jackel for a second to open the door._

_Jackel had not that much confidence in his strength or his intellect but he had confidence in his speed and stamina. The moment he got released he turned around and started running. He heard the man calling and saw people follow him. He didn't know the way but he had no place to run to anyway. He rounded another corner and he could hear people closing in on him. _

"_Follow me." He heard a whisper._

_In his need to escape he followed the whisper without thinking of the possible consequences. _

_They came to a halt in a filthy street._

_Jackel immediately started to question his own decision. He finally turned to his 'savior'._

"_Genichirou." The boy said._

_Jackel thought the boy couldn't be much older than him. "Why did you help me?"_

"_Who were you running from?"_

_Both didn't answer. _

"_Gen-chan that's no way to act." A brunette said as he playfully hit the back of Genichirou's head. "Shuusuke." The boy introduced himself. "Genichirou helped you because he, even though he looks like a small monster, is actually really nice." Shuusuke chuckled._

_Jackel looked slightly surprised. _

"_What's your name?" Shuusuke asked._

"_Jackel." Jackel answered not knowing if it was wise to answer. _

"_Jackel, you don't look Japanese at all."_

"_My great aunt is Japanese."_

"_You're visiting her?" Shuusuke asked happily._

"_No." Jackel said._

"_Who were you running from?" Shuusuke asked letting his curiosity out._

_Jackel didn't really know what to answer. _

"_You don't have to answer." Shuusuke said. "But if you need somewhere to stay you can come with us. I can see you're one of us."_

"_One of you?"_

"_I can see it in your eyes." Shuusuke smiled._

"_My eyes?" Jackel was curious now._

"_They show wisdom beyond your age. Something all children of the streets have."_

_Jackel looked slightly surprised. He didn't really live on the streets just yet. He had to admit his previous life was comparable to living on the streets but still. _

"_You're coming, Jackel?" Shuusuke asked as he turned to walk away._

_Jackel nodded before following the strangers who soon would be his friends._

_

* * *

_

Well hope you liked it^^ pretty pretty please review.


	5. Akaya

Well most of this you already knew but it might be fun to read either way.

hope you like it.

* * *

Akaya looked bored at the empty sky. He usually spent some time with Genichirou now. He would practice kendo or something.

Genichirou was with his newly found boyfriend.

Akaya would never admit this but he was jealous. He thought he would lose his friend.

"Gen-chan will come back. He still sees you as a friend."

"Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Shuusuke asked with fake innocence.

"Pretending you can read my mind."

Shuusuke chuckled. "I'm reading your face. I think even princess can read those signs."

Akaya growled. "Leave me alone."

Shuusuke just chuckled and walked away.

Akaya thought back at his old life his life before Genichirou. He didn't have a goal a thing to live for. Now he had an idol a dream.

* * *

_The teacher looked angry at Akaya. "Are you even trying brat!" _

"_Yes." Akaya answered through clenched teeth. _

"_Then why is it that you still only get insufficient?" The teacher said annoyed. "Are you really that stupid?" _

_Some people in the class laughed. "He's just stupid miss."_

"_It matches his looks." Someone else giggled. "Both stupid."_

"_He wouldn't even get a sufficient if he also had the book."_

_Akaya was angry at his teacher and his class. His eyes grew bloodshot. _

"_Kirihara Akaya." The principle said walking in the room. When he saw Kirihara's bloodshot eyes his eyes narrowed. "Don't do anything to your classmates. Come with me."_

_Akaya wanted to throw a fit but decided against it for now. _

* * *

He sighed. He remembered how the principle had offered to get him a tutor.

The principle wasn't that bad he was only stupid.

He smirked when he realized how much his grades improved after he met the numbers. He also remembered how much happier he felt when he was accepted by someone for the first time.

* * *

"_Devil!" Some classmate yelled._

_Akaya's eyes where bloodshot. He didn't even want to hurt his classmates but he hated being bullied and he wouldn't let them just do whatever they wanted. Mud dripping of his face he walked to the person who threw the mud ball at him. _

_They had done enough Akaya tried to stay calm through the first few hits and pushes but he finally lost it._

_The person backed off knowing Akaya could get violent if angered._

"_Stop this." A serious voice said._

_Sure many they were on a street but people usually didn't involve themselves with bullies and bullied children._

_Akaya being in his bloodshot mode looked angry at the teenager._

_The teenager glared at the other boys. "Leave." He said in the stern voice he used before. _

_The boys followed the orders as if they would be killed if they didn't._

_The boy looked serious at Akaya. "Genichirou." He introduced himself. _

_Akaya just glared at him._

_Genichirou had met many people who had been bullied he knew that they weren't pleased to be protected or to be stopped in their revenge. _

"_Kirihara Akaya." Akaya replied._

_Genichirou gave a curt nod. "Shall I walk you home?"_

_Akaya looked up and sneered. "Why would you do that?"_

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

_Akaya blinked. His bloodshot eyes seemed to return to normal. He was surprised Genichirou hadn't been scared. He smiled in a bit of a lost way. _

_Genichirou nodded. _

_Akaya led Genichirou to his house. _

_Akaya's father came storming out. He smelled like alcohol and almost looked as dangerous as Akaya in bloodshot mode. "What has that demon son of mine done now." He asked at Genichirou._

"_Nothing. I just walked him home."_

_The man sneered and looked at Akaya in disdain. "What did you do bratling." He grabbed Kirihara by his neck._

_Genichirou grabbed the man's wrist putting enough pressure on it so the man had to let go._

_The man glared at Genichirou. "What do you want?" He hissed._

"_That's no way to act towards your children." He seemed so mature so responsible. He had protected Akaya. This was enough to make Akaya respect him deeply._

"_Tch. Have you seen that kid? He's a demon and he got demon eyes." The man said. _

_Genichirou raised an eyebrow. "In my eyes you are the demon here." _

_The man laughed as he walked towards Genichirou. He wanted to lash out but Genichirou had a bit faster reflexes and caught the hand and twisted it behind the man's back. _

_Akaya was scared and impressed. _

"_Get lost." The man hissed. "Both of you." _

_Genichirou released the arm and turned around._

_Akaya didn't know what to do but he also left his father's property. He wanted to say something but got interrupted._

"_Does this happen often?"_

"_Every once in a while. He'll allow me in the house again in a few more days." Akaya said indifferent._

"_Where do you stay during that time?" _

"_Somewhere on the streets most of the time."_

"_Follow me." Genichirou ordered._

_Akaya just nodded. He liked the company. It's not as if he had anything better to do and he trusted Genichirou. He was surprised when Genichirou led him to a group of children around his age. _

"_Gen-chan who's this?" A brunette with a creepy smile asked._

_Akaya introduced himself. "Kirihara Akaya."_

_The brunette's smile widened. "Shuusuke."He introduced. "Pleasure to meet you. Take a seat and ignore all the weirdness. Do you want something to eat?"_

_Akaya's stomach answered for him by admitting a loud growl._

_Shuusuke chuckled. "Take a seat then."_

* * *

He smirked when he remembered a week after the incident.

* * *

"_Akaya show me your homework." The teacher said with a slight smirk. _

_Akaya handed her his homework. _

_She scanned for mistakes ready to point them out. "Who made your homework for you?"_

"_I did it myself."_

_She glared at him. "Go stand in the hall until you want to tell me the truth."_

"_So I can come back right away?"_

"_When you're telling the truth."_

"_I made it. I had help from a friend but I made it myself."_

"_Who would want to be friends with a monster?" some classmate said._

"_Who'd want to be friends with an idiot?" Another one said._

"_Well better a monster and an idiot than a mama's boy." Akaya sneered back._

"_We don't believe it. You're lying."_

"_Tell your friend to walk to school with you tomorrow."_

"_Sure." Akaya smirked._

_All Akaya's classmates stood at the gate ready to laugh at whoever Akaya was coming with. _

"_Ah you're Akaya's classmates. Such a pleasure to meet you." A brunette said. _

_Everyone looked at the pretty person._

"_Are you a boy or a girl?" a pretty blunt boy asked._

"M_ale last time I checked." The boy replied. "Shuusuke."_

"_Tch." Another boy said. "They look stupid."_

"_Ryoma don't be like that." Shuusuke scolded gently. _

_The girls swooned at seeing Ryoma and even some of the boys blushed._

"_They're crazy."Ryoma continued. _

"_Tch." Another boy said. "I wouldn't have expected otherwise." This boy didn't have girlish features like the other two but was still hot enough to have his own batch of fangirls._

"_Anyways Akaya we have to go or we'll be late for school ourselves. If the idiots are bothering you just kill them."_

_Ryoma rolled his eyes at Shuusuke's joke. _

"_Wait who made his homework." Akaya's teacher asked._

"_Akaya did." Shuusuke answered._

_The teacher just stared at him with wide eyes. _

Genichirou hadn't been there at that moment because his school was pretty much on the other side of the city. Genichirou however took care of his other problems.

"_Who're you?"_

"_I'm here as Akaya's guardian."_

"_What?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Eh no nothing." The teacher stuttered. "we, as in me and the other teachers, think Akaya is cheating his homework."_

"_Do you have prove?"_

"_Well no…" She wasn't used to this. She was used to parents who were just worried about their children and showed emotions. She wasn't used to parents who stayed calm and talked with logic. "Well we think he might flunk the test this way."_

"_We'll see." Genichirou said getting up. "I assume this is it?"_

"_Well yes."_

"_Goodbye."_

"_Goodbye." She answered long after Genichirouw as gone._

_She was fuming when she noticed Akaya's test didn't have any mistakes. It was perfect. She couldn't think of how he'd cheated. She had watched all the time. _

"_How was my test?" Akaya asked with a devilish smirk. "You always use it as example why not today?"_

"_It was fine. You didn't score as bad as I expected you to."_

"_Ah then what did I get?"_

_She didn't answer. _

"_Well." Someone chuckled. "Did he make it to the 20% this time?"_

_She looked down. "100%." The whisper only reached the people closest by but it was enough._

"_It can't be."_

"_How?"_

"_Kirihara Akaya I accuse you of cheating."_

_Akaya, instead of getting angry, smirked. "Prove it or it's just an act of favoritism."_

* * *

Akaya smirked after that the teachers and students just left him alone. He smirked remembering how it was just before they moved.

* * *

"_Akaya?"_

"_Hn?" Akaya answered not looking up from the schoolbook. _

"_We're going to move."_

"_Where to?" Akaya asked feeling a wave of panic wash over him._

"_Kanagawa."_

"_Why?"_

"_There's something important I must do." _

_Akaya looked at Shuusuke in disbelieve. "You're leaving me here?"_

"_You can come if you want." Shuusuke answered. "You just have to say it if you want to stay."_

"_I want to come!" Akaya screamed._

_Shuusuke smiled. "Then we're happy to have you."_

"_Tch." Ryoma said annoyed. "Acting all cheesy. It isn't a girl's soap serie."_

_Shuusuke chuckled. "I don't see how it's cheesy."_

"_It's because you're a girl for the most part."_

"_Well I'm sorry princess."_

"_What!?!?" Ryoma said annoyed. "I'm no princess."_

* * *

Thinking back that was the first time Ryoma was called princess. Akaya smirked happy he could be part of such a crazy group of idiots.

* * *

Told ya you knew most of it. i just wanted to clearify why he was bullied^^


	6. Kintarou

I remove the words on hold and immediatly I stop updating. Look em being a bad writer.

Well it's a new chapter so do a happy dance and enjoy^^

_

* * *

_

_Kintarou smirked happy at his substitute father."Ne Kei-san what are you thinking about?"_

"_Senri."_

"_The boy you dated?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Doesn't that mean you're still in love? People always say in manga that when you're thinking a lot about a person you're still in love."_

"_I might be. But it's better this way."_

"_Why?" Kintarou said in his over enthusiastic way. _

"_His parents didn't like me. I didn't want him to get in trouble with them."_

_Kintarou looked curious. "What'll happen when you get in trouble with your parents?"_

"_Well that depends."_

"_On what?"_

"_On your parents."_

"_Aren't all parents the same?"_

"_No of course not. Not all children are the same either."_

"_But I thought everyone got the same when they got older. They all become mindless zombies. Uhmmm… slaves of society."_

"_Do you even know what that means?"_

"_No…"_

"_Don't quote things you don't understand." Kei scolded friendly._

"_But then what do his parents do? "_

"_I'm not sure. They might get him grounded but I'm not sure."_

"_What would your parents do?"_

"_I don't know. My parents died when I was really young." Kei looked up. "They were really nice."_

_Kintarou looked sad. _

"_I got used to it." _

"_It's not fair."_

"_Ssh. If you're parents are still alive I'm sure we'll find them someday."_

* * *

"Kin-chan, what are you thinking about?"

"Kei-san."

"Didn't you tell me that was a sign of you being madly in love with that person?"

"AM NOT!"

"Are so."

"AM NOT!"

"Are so." Senri chuckled. "You miss them?"

Kintarou knew this was about the nicest mood you could get Senri in and nodded. "A bit."

"You can go back you know."

"No. I like it better here."

Senri smirked. "Then stop your whining."

Kintarou pouted. "No fair."

* * *

"_No fair."_

"_Kin-chan, all I ask for you is to wait here for a while. We don't want to get you involved."_

"_But I can help!"_

"_Kintarou not now, you will be in danger."_

"_But…"_

"_No and that is final."_

_Kintarou sulked a bit. He didn't like being left alone in the base. _

"_Must be boring."_

_Kintarou looked up. "Who are you?"_

"_Me?" The guy asked. "I'm Yosuke."_

_Kintarou remembered hearing about him. _

"_Be a nice boy and just come along with us." Yosuke said. _

"_No!" Kintarou said before grabbing a dagger and attacking the man. In absolutely no time the man had the dagger and Kintarou was surrounded by a group of about 35 guys. It wasn't his style to run but this was a lost case. He started running. He heard the footsteps behind him getting closer and closer. Kintarou rounded a corner meeting a dead end. He was doomed. _

"_Ssh." _

_He was pulled to hide behind a few boxes and found a small door. He followed the stranger who seemed to be on his side._

"_Kintarou was is it, right?"_

"_How do you know?" _

"_I used to know Kei." The boy answered. "I'm Senri."_

_Kintarou's brain started working as fast as it could. "You used to be Kei-san's boyfriend."_

_Senri chuckled. "Yes. A long time ago."_

_Kintarou spend some time talking Senri's ears off. _

"_Kintarou can you please just be quiet for a bit. I think they'll be back in a while. Shall I walk you back?"_

_Kintarou just nodded. _

* * *

Kintarou decided he wanted to do something. He wanted to get his mind of things. "SENRI!" He whined.

"What?" Senri answered annoyed.

"Play with me!"

"Go play with Akaya."

* * *

"_We've been waiting for hours." Kintarou whined. "Play with me."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Play with me."_

"_Shut up."_

"_I'm BORED!!!!" Kintarou whined._

"_Quiet." Senri said suddenly serious. _

"_Buuuuuuut…."_

_Senri clasped his hand before Kintarou's mouth. "I heard something." He whispered. He then got to the other room to see who it was. He instantly recognized them as the people who were after Kintarou before. He grit his teeth and went back to Kintarou. "We have to get out of here." He pulled Kintarou with him and the sneaked away._

_Kintarou tried to remember how they walked but couldn't remember._

"_Senri, we almost feared a big raccoon ate you."_

"_Sorry Shuusuke, got caught up doing something."_

"_Tch." _

"_Kintarou, these are Shuusuke, Ryoma, Genichirou, Atsushi and Ryou." Senri introduced in a bored tone. _

_Ryoma sighed. "So?"_

"_His gang sorta got chased and he's in trouble."_

"_AM NOT! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF PERFECTLY FINE!"_

_Shuusuke chuckled. "Sure, would you like some dinner though?"_

_Kintarou's stomach grumbled in response. _

"_Look we'll look for the rest of your gang later k?" Senri said. _

_Kintarou didn't even reply he already was eating a crazy amount of food._

* * *

"_Kei-san."_

"_Kin-chan."_

"_Kei."_

"_Senri." Kei said. "How have you been?"_

"_Fine."Senri answered with a bit of a monotone voice. "How are you doing?"_

"_Fine."Kei looked at Senri for a while. "I left because I didn't want you to end up like me."_

"_Shuusuke said that."_

"_Shuusuke?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Now kiss and make up." Kintarou said with a grin._

_Kei looked away._

"_Guess it's a bit difficult." Senri said also looking away._

"_It is." Kei answered._

_Kintarou sighed._

"_Say Senri, can I ask you something."_

"_Depends. I don't do big favors and don't answer stupid questions."_

"_Kin-chan."_

"_What?" Kintarou asked. "What do I have to do with this?"_

"_We have some troubles at the moment." Kei said. "Senri could you take care of Kin-chan for a while."_

"_Here I thought you were going to ask something big." Senri said. "ARE YOU CRAZY!!!"_

"_Senri." Kei said softly. _

"_I don't mind." _

"_Who're you?"Kei asked surprised._

"_What are you doing here would be a better question." Senri said._

"_I'm Shuusuke, I'm here to make sure Senri doesn't get eaten by raccoons."_

"_Stop with the raccoons already!" Senri said annoyed. "I can't help it they chose my sleeping bag to sleep in."_

_Kei chuckled. _

"_Consider yourself welcome Kintarou, that is if you want to come."_

"_I DON'T WANT TO COME!" Kintarou wailed._

* * *

Now he thought about it Kintarou couldn't even remember how they convinced him to go with the numbers. He didn't really care, now he got Senri to spar with him he was more than content.

* * *

Tada^^ Hope you liked it^^ pretty pretty pretty please review with a cherry on top.

Oh and before I forget merry christmas and a happy new year^^


	7. Shishido

Hello^^

I haven't updated in ages I know and I'm really really sorry. I found school drains more inspiration than I thought it would.

Well I decided to finish all chapters I had a part froma nd update them all at once.

Oh and I made a list in which order the numbers joined. I'm doing this pretty much at random so it might seem a little weird at certain points.

Ryoma, Fuji, Sanada, Hiyoshi, Akaya, Yuuta, Ryou, Yuuji, koharu, Senri, Twins, brothers, Kintarou, Jackel, Jirou, Kaidoh, Momo, Niou, Zaizen, Inui, Akutsu, Dan

So I hope you like it^^

* * *

Ryou finished his part time job at the supermarket and started his way home.

"Ryou."

"Masaharu." Ryou acknowledged.

"You're free tonight?"

"Why?"

"I met one of the rich snobs and he seems pretty nice. They're pretty fun to hang out with."

"Hn."

"They have a party and you're coming."

"What?"

"I would bring one of the others and you have nothing to do tonight."

"I never said that."

"Yes but I know now come!"

* * *

"Masaharu. Who's your friend?"

"Ryou and Jackel." Masaharu smirked. "Who are yours?"

"You know Choutarou, this is Yagyuu. He is a bit polite but he can be fun if you know how to deal with him."

"Marui was it right?" Jackel asked.

Marui nodded happily. "Yes. And I know what we will do."

"Puri." Niou said with a devilish smirk.

"7 minutes in heaven." Marui cheered.

The reactions differed greatly.

"There are no girls." Ryou pointed out dryly.

"Non of us is straight either way." Masaharu said with a smirk. "But I need a bit longer. Lets make it 15."

Marui grinned "Sure." He grabbed a bottle from somewhere and pushed them in a circle. "You go first Choutarou."

Choutarou not quite sure what to do stuttered a bit before blushing and spinning the bottle. It ended on Ryou.

Masaharu grinned before pushing the two of them in the closet and locking the door. "Have fun!"

"Son of a bitch." Ryou said gritting his teeth.

"Ryou-san, please don't say that. I'm sure he doesn't mean it bad."

"Great I'm locked inside a closet. For 15 minutes. With a Christen."

Choutarou didn't seem happy with the comment but said nothing.

"Damn. Stand up for yourself a bit will ya."

Choutarou just blushed and said nothing.

Ryou let out another stream of curses but settled down eventually.

"I'm sorry." Choutarou said in a small voice. "But can I ask something."

Ryou sighed. "Well it would be boring if we didn't even talk."

"If I may ask, why did you join the numbers?" Choutarou looked embarrassed. "If you don't want to tell it you don't have to."

Ryou sighed. "I don't really care all that much. As long as you don't start pitying me."

Choutarou nodded.

* * *

_Some things you get tired of fast. Some things can keep your interest for ages. And some thing aren't things but people. _

_Shishido Ryou hardly cared if the things he grew tired of where his parents or not. Right now they were nothing but a burden to him. He had to take care of everything and he wasn't even 13 yet. He glared at the empty beerbottles and his father sleeping on the couch. He would have to clean up make dinner get lost until 1, go to sleep, get up at six, waste time until half past 8, go to school, get home, clean up, get lost till dinner, make dinner, get lost again. He hated his day to day schedule. But he got to work either way. _

"_Ryou." His mother called._

_Ryou could slam his head against the door. He knew his mother was with some man so he should've stayed away a little longer. _

_His mother didn't like it when her son was around. She said it disturbed her business or something._

_He turned to face her face full of anger. _

"_Why are you here?" She asked trying to sound nice. _

_Because even though the man couldn't see her he could hear her. The man chuckled. "No need to hide it dear." He whispered. "I don't mind." _

_She smiled at the man before she glared at Ryou again._

"_Can you go to the store and get us some milk." She asked faking the sweet mother act in front of her 'client'._

_Ryou just nodded happy to get out. He knew he would be in trouble tonight best keep it off a while. _

* * *

"That seems harsh. I don't understand that at all. How can your parents do that?"

"Who knows? You still wanna hear it."

Choutarou nodded eagerly._

* * *

_

_He decided to go to the supermarket furthest away to but the milk. He froze as he saw a boy a little older than him almost get beaten up by him classmates. "Stop that." Ryou wasn't really the hero type but he couldn't stand there doing nothing._

_"Who are you?" One of the guys asked._

_"This has nothing to do with you get lost."_

_In the seconds that was said the boy who was about the be beaten to a pulp fled. _

_Ryou could see where this was going and wasn't happy about it. _

_The guys gathered around him. _

_"We lost him thanks to you."_

_"You little twit."_

_"Leave him alone." The boy or girl was about Ryou's age maybe a bit younger. He or she had honey brown hair and closed eyes. It looked rather fragile._

_"What you think you gonna do about it?" One of the guys asked painfully squeezing Ryou's arm._

_"Well I could do a lot of things." It said._

_A boy joined the girl/boy. "Aniki." _

_It was a boy._

_"Need help?" The younger of the two asked._

_"No need." The older brother said smiling. "They will let go now."_

_"Yeah right." One of the guys said._

_The boy moved faster than Ryou had ever seen anyone move. The boy gave one well aimed hit at the arm of the guy who was holding him._

_The guy yelped in pain and let go. Then he (and the others) lashed out at the boy._

_The boy easily avoided getting hit and pushed pressure point immobilizing the guy's arms. "You're pretty much defenseless now it would be wise to leave."_

_The guys looked shocked and got away as fast as their feet could carry them. _

_"Are you okay?" The female looking boy asked._

_"I'm fine." Ryou replied not even looking at the boy._

_"Very noble how you tried to help the other boy." The female looking boy continued._

_"Even though you couldn't do anything." The younger one added._

_"Yuuta." The female boy said gently scolding him. "I'm Shuusuke, and this is Yuuta."_

_"Shishido Ryou." Ryou almost spit out his family name. He hated it every time he had to say it._

_"Ryou eh." Shuusuke said amused. "I hope we meet again." With those words both boys left._

_Ryou began his walk home again. He still had to make dinner. __

* * *

_

"You met the numbers before you joined them?"

"If you wanna hear it just shut up and listen."

* * *

_When he got home however a not so pleasant surprise awaited him._

_His father was awake. His father was awake and angry. Let me rephrase that. His father was awake and livid._

_Ryou silently begged for his life. _

_"Ryou. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" His voice thundered._

_Ryou silently cringed. "Shishido-san, asked me to bring milk." He never referred to his parents as mom and dad; for one because they didn't want it and, two because he never saw them as such. _

_His father lashed out and from the impact Ryou hit the wall next to him. _

_He knew he was going to have a huge headache for the rest of the night but he knew better than to complain._

_"Go make dinner and get lost." His father hissed. _

_Ryou nodded and got to work. He ignored all the insults thrown at his and tried to finish as quickly as possible. He just took some of the dinner and ate it somewhere outside. _

* * *

"Did you really do that every day?"

"Shut up or I won't tell anymore."

"I'm sorry." Choutarou said hurriedly.

_

* * *

_

"Ryou, was it?"

_Ryou searched his mind for the name he heard earlier this afternoon. "Shuusuke?"_

_"You remembered." Shuusuke said happy. "What brings you out here so late at night?"_

_"And what happened to your head?" Yuuta asked._

_A taller boy with a cap looked at him. "I say he hit a wall pretty hard. He has been hit and hit the wall in such a way."_

_"Gen-chan, you can't know that." Shuusuke scolded in the same I actually don't mind you said it way he used earlier on Yuuta. He seemed to believe it as well._

_"I tripped." Ryou said. He always used that excuse._

_"Must be a nasty fall." Shuusuke said gently. _

_Shishido just shrugged. "You get used to it."_

_The guy called Gen-chan raised an eyebrow. "You do?"_

_Ryou looked at him. "You do." He knew he was lying through his teeth. The pain you didn't fail after a while that you got used to. The problem was that it left you feeling emptier every time. It was like hitting rock bottom and falling through the ground to find a new deep._

_"Do tell me how you manage that." Gen-chan said._

_"What do you mean?" Ryou asked. He knew what was asked but he was an experienced liar._

_Shuusuke shook his head. "You know what he means. I can see it."_

_Ryou swallowed hard._

_"You don't have to tell us though." Shuusuke said._

_"We already know." Yuuta added._

_"Just feel free to look for us when you feel lost." Shuusuke smiled. "You're always welcome."_

_"Why?" Ryou asked doubtful. He heard about these things and decided to be on his guard._

_"You already are one of us." Shuusuke smiled. He wanted to turn and walk away when Ryou called him back._

_"You're serious."_

_Shuusuke's smile widened. "We are."_

_Ryou never really knew what to do with this time. "Then can I come with you?" He asked. He knew it might be stupid but he didn't really care now. He needed someone nice. He didn't care anymore if it was real or fake. He was happy he made that one stupid decision at that point. _

* * *

"Did you see your parents after that?"

"Once to pick up my things."

"How did they react?"

"Nothing much. They hardly noticed I was there. My dad was asleep and my mom was somewhere far past drunk."

"Didn't they even say goodbye?"

"What did you expect? Please step out of the stupid fairytale life and get down to the real world."

Choutarou looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Tch."

The door opened.

"Really you haven't done anything." Masaharu said disappointed.

"They'll just have to go again once everyone's turn is done." Marui chuckled.

Masaharu also smirked. "That's a great idea."

* * *

Well hope you liked it. Prett pretty please review^^


End file.
